


Alone

by Sapphin3



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, I promise, I'm Sorry, Max's Parents Are Bad Parents (Camp Camp), One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, it's still good tho, light editing, only angst, well... maybe not sweet.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphin3/pseuds/Sapphin3
Summary: Once Max is home from camp, he thinks back to his time there. Short one-shot.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 19





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Every fanfic I see like this has Max favor at least one counselor or person from camp. I decided to switch it up a little. :)

Max entered the dusty and moldy building he was forced to call home with a sigh. His parents already left him so they could do god-fucking-knows what (probably drugs), leaving him to his own devices. He dragged himself up the stairs and into his room.

Max’s bedroom wasn’t much. It was mostly bare, the wallpaper tearing off being the only decoration. He had a mattress (with no bed frame), a closet with the bare minimum, and a small desk. The room was small in itself, so he wouldn’t really be able to fit much more anyways. He was basically living in a closet.

He threw his duffel bag in the corner, not yet bothering to take care of it. Plopping down on his mattress, he grabbed Mr.  Honeynuts from his hoodie’s pocket and held him above himself.

As he stared, he thought back to the camp.  Specifically David and Gwen.

Gwen was a bitch. She definitely shouldn’t be in charge of a summer camp filled with kids. She didn’t know how to handle them, and  disrespected them all.

He related to Gwen in a way. She and him both resented the camp. They could bond over their general hate of the world, their words filled with useless banter that was never supposed to mean anything.

Still, as he fiddled with Mr. Honeynuts’ button, his mind took him back to that one day. The day she humiliated him.

She found Mr.  Honeynuts for him, sure. He had her do it because he was secretly a little scared of the  WoodScouts . Could you blame him after all they put him through?

Once she got him for Max, she refused to give him over for such a long time. He just wanted his  _ fucking _ bear back. He couldn’t sleep without him, and-frankly-he was a little tired.

“A little” was an understatement, but to hell with it.

Once she  _ did  _ give him back, she did it in front of the  _ whole _ camp. She made fun of him for having it.

And then  Nurf had the camp laugh at him; including his friends. He didn’t want to think of Nikki and Neil as that, after the bear incident and for shutting him in that safe. He was all too familiar of being locked in tight spaces by his parents, so he didn’t really want to forgive them for it. Especially since everyone forgot about him after; that night he spent breaking his way out of the safe and the mess hall.

_ Even David forgot about me. _

Saving that thought for later, he put his focus back on Mr. Honeynuts.

He was his comfort item. His  _ daadee _ gave it to him when he was 5, right before she passed. She was the only one who cared for him, and that was all he had left of her.

He never would forgive Gwen for that. And it’s not like that was the only thing she did to him. She made him feel like utter shit; he  _ was _ just a kid, no matter how odd that sounded for him.

He couldn’t go to Gwen for anything. He didn’t want to even try.

Then... there was David. The endless beam of optimism.

He was too peppy for his liking at the beginning. It wasn’t _fair._

That’s why he tried so hard to break the man down. And he did, that one day at the bonfire. He heard David curse for the first  _ and _ last time. Then there was parent’s day, where David finally realized that his parents  _ didn’t _ care, and tried to make it up to him with pizza and a speech.

Even despite all of that, all of that disgusting  _ trust _ he put into the man, he still let Max go with them. He waved Max off with a cheek-tearing smile and enthusiastic wave, even 5 hours after the initial pick-up time. He  _ trusted _ Max with them, even as they proved less-than-adequate.

They didn’t even bother to leave the car, and  _ showing up _ was enough for the man.

It just showed that in the end nobody really cared about him. Not after his  _ daadee _ passed.

He rolled onto his side, tears threatening to fall.

He was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a "I'm sorry I haven't been posting!" post. I'm having huge writer's block with Insomnia and thought a sad story might make up for it. Had this idea late at night and wrote it this morning. :)
> 
> Please comment! It really makes my day.
> 
> Criticism is welcome.


End file.
